metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Outer Heaven (mother company)
In 2014, Outer Heaven was the name of the Mother Company of the five biggest PMCs. They were a fighting force seemingly unstoppable and on par with the entire U.S. Army. It was led by Liquid Ocelot. Logistically, technologically, and tactically advantaged, they are deployed all over the globe with the use of high-tech, high-end technology on the battlefield, and can come in and out of any conflict with minimal casualties. Each of Outer Heaven's PMCs are named after a member of FOXHOUND during the Shadow Moses Incident. The rise of PMCs was The Patriots's way of establishing a new form of global control, by shaping the "War Economy", a world economy sustained by endless low intensity conflicts worldwide. According to Roy Campbell's debriefing to Solid Snake, Liquid Ocelot (presumably when he was still Revolver Ocelot) was forced into running these PMCs in order to fight the proxy battles on the behalf of The Patriots. However, he decided to be free of their control and intended to destroy the Patriots, having recreated and gained control over GW, one of the Patriots AI's, and intended to destroy the head AI (JD) which would place his GW in command. Liquid Ocelot, having accumulated enough funds to launch an armed insurrection against the United States, seeked to gain control of SOP as a means of relinquishing any qualms they would have against fighting their primary contractors. Liquid Ocelot also runs his own private strike force named the Haven Soldiers, or the FROGS. Outer Haven has some subsidiaries, including: *'Praying Mantis' - Based in the United Kingdom, slogan: "A sense of duty when the risks run high." *'Pieuvre Armement' (lit. "Octopus Armament") - Based in France, slogan: "Arms of the octopus, arms for your war." *'Raven Sword' - Based in the United States, slogan: "Never a shot in the dark." *'Werewolf' - Based in the United States, slogan: "Evolution reinvented." *'Otselotovaya Khvatka' (Оцелотовая Хватка, lit. "Ocelot Grip") - Based in Russia, slogan: "No peace without war." Military Resources (As of 2014) Members *Liquid Ocelot (Leader/CEO) *Vamp *Naomi Hunter *Beauty and the Beast Unit (aka SNAKEHOUND) **Screaming Mantis **Crying Wolf **Raging Raven **Laughing Octopus *FROGS Military Hardware *Outer Haven (Mothership/Motherbase) *Metal Gear RAY **1 unknown model **25 mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units *Metal Gear Gekkos **Suicide Gekkos **Dwarf Gekkos/Scarabs *Strykers **Missile Stryker *Humvees *Attack Choppers *Speedboats *Caterpillar D9R Trivia * The five PMCs that make up Outer Heaven are all named after the five FOXHOUND members (excluding Liquid Snake) who took part in the Shadow Moses Incident: **Praying Mantis (named after Psycho Mantis) is led by Screaming Mantis. **Pieuvre Armement / Octopus Armament (named after Decoy Octopus) is led by Laughing Octopus. **Raven Sword (named after Vulcan Raven) is led by Raging Raven. **Werewolf (named after Sniper Wolf) is led by Crying Wolf. **Otselotovaya Khvatka / Ocelot Grip (named after Revolver Ocelot) is never shown. *In a way, the Outer Heaven mother company is the "rebirth" of Big Boss's Outer Heaven. Gallery File:Praying Mantis (TV).jpg|Still from the Praying Mantis TV Spot File:Pieuvre Armement (TV).jpg|Still from the Pieuvre Armement TV Spot File:Ravens Sword (TV).jpg|Still from the Raven Sword TV Spot File:Werewolf (TV).jpg|Still from the Werewolf TV Spot File:Otselotovaya Khvatka (TV).jpg|Still from the оцелотовая хватка TV Spot File:Praying Mantis Poster.JPG|Poster for the Praying Mantis PMC. File:Pieuvre Armement Billboard.JPG|Billboard for the Pieuvre Armement PMC. File:Ravensword.jpg|Poster for the Raven Sword PMC. Category:Private Military Companies Category:Military Groups